Getting There
by Ardis Dalton
Summary: Sam observes Dean's relationship with Cas, and Dean has a hard time trusting the angel again.


Sam was not one to be utterly oblivious. He had been hunting with his brother for over a year now, and had become pretty good at telling when the other was trying to cover something up. The dark blond haired man was driving the Impala with his eyes fixated on the night road. His jaw was clenched, and he was impatiently tapping a finger on the steering wheel.

"Dean, are we going to talk about this?" Sam finally asked.

The other glanced to the side and rolled his eyes defensively "Talk about what Sam? What's there to talk about? I'm great."

Sam knew his brother was lying. His voice said it all. However, Sam knew better than to try to get it out of his brother. Instead, he replied, "Yeah well, I'm not great. Where was Cas man?"

Dean's composed face flinched, "Well I don't know. Maybe he's batting for Crowley's team again. Or hey, maybe he's trying to be God again. I'm done keeping track."

Sam looked away from his brother and out the window of the Impala. Talking to Dean when he was like this was useless. Lately it seemed like Dean became distant when Cas was mentioned. Sam knew that the two shared a "more profound bond" but considering how irritated Dean got when Cas was mentioned, Sam had begun wondering exactly what this bond entailed. His brother had never shown interest in a man before Cas. Sure he had shown a lot of interest in women, but that lasted no more than the time it took to finish a job. With Cas it was different. Dean would look at the angel gently, but when he realized Sam observing him he would try to play it off with a shrug. Of course, Sam knew better than that.

As Sam was trying to sort his thoughts, a deep voice rang from behind him, "I am no longer working with Crowley Dean. Neither am under the impression that I can be God."

Abruptly, Dean stopped the Impala and pulled to the side of the empty street. "What the hell

Cas?" he said turning around, "Now you show up? After Sam and I nearly die hunting a ghoul?"

"I was preoccupied." Cas said, "I could not answer your prayers."

"Yeah, well last time you were preoccupied with something, you wind up betraying us." Dean looked back at the angel, and then opened his door and stepped of the car. "We need to talk Castiel."

The angel looked at Sam uncertainly, and then stepped out of the car. "Why can't we talk here?"

Without answering, Dean walked off into the woods. "I think," Sam said to the confused angel, "You should probably follow him."

Cas nodded, "It seems he is angry, that would be best."

The angel turned around obliviously and followed Sam's brother. Sighing, Sam closed his eyes, ready for a much needed nap. Honestly, Sam was a bit upset that Cas had failed to show up when they needed him. However, Dean's anger was entirely different than his own. Where Sam felt like a friend had let him down, Dean was acting like a lover had once again cheated on him. Letting out a low chuckle, Sam sank into the car seat. Maybe Dean would finally let Cas know how he felt. Or, at least, maybe he would stop denying exactly how much he cared about the angel that had saved him from perdition.

Dean was not one for expressing himself. That was his doe eyed, emotionally sensitive brother's forte. No, Dean was good at taking action. He could hunt spirits, demons, Lethians, you name it. What he could not do though, was explain to the angel standing across from him exactly how he felt. Damn, he did not even really know how he felt.

"Where are we Cas? You really didn't have to transport us." Dean looked around at the indistinguishable blue walled room, and saw a table in the center. On the table there were two plates set, both with hamburgers and fries. In between the plates, there sat a steaming apple pie. "I mean, since you did though, I guess we can stay."

Cas walked to the table and looked at the other, "I thought this might make you less angry than you were. It seems to be working."

Shaking his head, Dean remained standing and glared at the other, "Do you really think this makes up for leaving Sammy and me hanging? How can I trust you Cas? After Crowley, I can barely even manage to be near you."

"Dean," Cas said, taking a step toward the man, "I can never take back what I did. I just, I wanted to make this world right. If my father would not, I believed I had to. I was a fool. I lost sight of my friends, and I will always regret that."

Dean shook his head, "You can say all those nice little words Cas, but that will never change what you did."

"I know," Moving back, towards the table, Cas sat down and looked towards Dean, "But I am going to do all in my power to gain your trust again. I will do anything I can to make you believe in me."

Dean was at a loss of words for a moment. The sincerity of the angels word shook him to the core. "Yeah well," Dean said look towards the ground, "How about you start by explaining what was so important that you'd let Sam and I die? And don't give me some 'you wouldn't understand crap."

Castiel was silent, but then he replied, "I didn't want to bother you with this, but," Cas met Dean's eyes, "The other angels want me dead. I hid myself, but they found me. You caught me in the middle of a battle for my life. I am sorry I could not get away, but am glad you both are not dead."

Dean took this in as he looked at the other's soft eyes. As far as he could tell, Castiel was not lying. He had trusted him last time too, and that had not turned out well. Finally, Dean said, "Okay. I, I believe you Cas," with a slight smirk, Dean headed to the table and sat down. "And I'm glad you're not dead either buddy."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Cas asked hopefully.

Dean looked at the other and his composure faltered, "Not really," Dean said picking up the burger, "But, I think I'm getting there."


End file.
